Enough is Enough, Here is The Real Sad Sorry Tale
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: the hat Sings the song of what really happened to the founder and the real Sides of the houses.


Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but a sweet, A sweet I eat for dinner. it all belongs to J.k

This is My attempt at a sorting hat song/story A bit long but hey I think it's good

It's not real meant to rhythm much, poetry is not my best point. I Suck at poetry

**Enough is Enough, Here is The Real Sad Sorry Tale**

* * *

James Potter and his two best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Walked laughing and joking in to the great hall. Peter, their other friend, couldn't be there because he was ill. 

"Wish the Hat would Hurry up I'm Hungry" wailed Sirius, as their made their way to Gryffindor (and in their opinion the best house) table

" But siri your always Hungary" Said Remus as they sat down

" got to agree with Remmy there, Mate." Said James

The Door to the entrants Hall Open and in come Professor McGonagall and some very some Fist years.

" 'Allo Minnie" Called James and Sirius, causing Laughter.

Throwing the boys glares that could melt ice. Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on the stool ready for a sorting no one would forget.

_

* * *

_

_Oh Long ago when I was and so_

_the Founders too,_

_Ah such good friends_

_Oh I remember so well_

_I was there, and I'll tell you so_

_The whole sad sorry tale_

_Why Gryffindor and Slytherin, greats friend _

_Brother in all but Name and Blood, they were_

_Painful childhoods brought these good friends together _

_'Together forever, Untie as one, we'll never fail' _

_They said , must like thy sisters_

_For like Slytherin and Gryffindor _

_They were sisters in arms_

_'Never Divide, together we'll stand_

_They words were, _

_For the bond of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw shared_

_Was a special as that of Sisters, never to be broken _

_That was until, our Two duos meet_

_Together they changed the world._

_More that they nor us will ever know._

_Their life change for ever_

_It is reflected in they words_

_' Together we Stand, and we'll never fail _

_But Dived, we shall fall,'_

_For never Such a friendship nor Brotherhood _

_like Godric and Salazar existed _

_Except for the sisterhood and Friendship _

_Of that of Helga and Rowena_

_But never Have I seen Love Like Godric Had For Rowena _

_Except maybe the Love Salazar Had for Helga _

_But as we know well Mistrust Creeper among the Founder four_

_T'was the brothers who did it. _

_They Love, understanding and care for one and other_

_Turned to Hate, Prejudice and Loathing for the other_

_For it was Godric who Broke the unbreakable Friendships_

_His dislike of the darkness that did it._

_He turn on Salazar._

_Not Long after so did the others_

_For he be Dark yet Not evil_

_It so spared like an incurable disease, _

_Turning friend on friend _

_Lover on lover_

_Brother on brother_

_And sister on sister _

_The closeness of Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_turn From friendship, Unity and trust_

_To Hatred, separation and Distrust _

_T'was not Long after that, _

_Those Kind Hufflepuffs and Smart Ravenclaws _

_soon saw the same and sought to be the best._

_but never Have they have the Hate as Gryffindors had for Slytherins_

_nor the loathing For Gryffindors of that of the Slytherins _

_T'was it was Slytherin Who final saw sense,_

_The pain of the pupils, becomes so clear _

_He saw the Pain, he and his friends were causing and show one way too solve it._

_He didn't like the way_

_But soon, worse was the duelling _

_T'was a death of a Gryffindor that brought it too a close _

_or so you think_

_And so Gryffindor make mistake he'd soon regret_

_'I'll Have not a Murder in my school Slytherin_

_I wish you Just leave'_

_He had shout that Sad sorry Morning._

_And that was what Slytherin did._

_He left never to return._

_And an end to it it came_

_For there was no Slytherin for Gryffindor to fight with_

_The pupils and teachers alike put down their Wand_

_At the sorry sight of lord Gryffindor weeping his loose_

_And so Long ago, that day was Acted._

_yet clear as day I still see _

_For never since the founder Four were whittled down to Three _

_Did the fighting stop like Slytherin had Hope _

_In the Open, with smiled and Kindness you greet each other_

_Yet in secret you curst and sneer your peers_

_Hoping for heart felt tears _

_Disgusting it is!_

_For I see the hate you have for One and other._

_Like Gryffindor, you carry the Hate for thing you understand not_

_Like Ravenclaw, you carry the her arrogance of knowing all_

_Like Hufflepuff, you mistrust and mislead those you do not need_

_Like Slytherin you Loathe those who would outcast you_

_Thou you Know not why_

_For the minute you arrive it starts _

_The Hatred and fear grows _

_nursed by you elders_

_Enough!_

_Just remember what I said_

_For each year I watch you grow in to the Hatred _

_What I see makes me weep_

_But Still I sort_

_Still I divide_

_Still I do what I do_

_Why_

_Because I must_

_For I see the good it Does. _

_Ever if I think the Bad it too high a price_

_I will sort_

_You out there who claim to be pure_

_Gryffindor or Slytherin_

_Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw_

_Lies!_

_To be brave does not made a Gryffindor_

_Nor pure be a Slytherin_

_Loyal to a Hufflepuff_

_Smart be a Ravenclaw_

_To be Gryffindor, you must be willing to help those from all walks of life_

_To be Ravenclaw, you must wish to learn yet make good use of that knowledge _

_To be Hufflepuff , you must open minded yet loyal to you belief, stubbornly so_

_To be Slytherin , you must be cunning yet subtle _

_use what you have to your advantage not what you don't._

_Godric was Brave but More prejudice Than Salazar_

_Salazar was cunning and sly but No coward_

_Helga was yes Loyal and Trusting at the start but self care in the end_

_Rowena was the smart one, no doubt about it _

_but all the knowledge in the world couldn't make her see sense in the end_

_There's in more to life that Knowledge or Bravely _

_Cunningness or Loyalty , you know_

_Their just trades,_

_We are who we are, thought our Choice not our talents_

_Remember that always_

_So take a seat _

_your safe don't worried _

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_and It won't bring the end I see_

_But It doesn't matter_

_Because I'll still sort _

_Till the end of the school no Doubt_

_So LET THE SORTING BEGIN!_

_the end_


End file.
